Family Dynamics
by rockhotch31
Summary: Yes, this is another verse of my favorite OC and the blended Hotchner family. And how their love for each other just works. Jack has a problem. And then there is a certain wedding. It's a standalone piece. But the wedding has been mentioned in previous "Family" stories. You will not have to back read to catch on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to Matt and Lauren getting married; which I completely forgot. Thank an OK Teacher for kicking my butt. And she proofreads now that she's off for the summer. :D**

 **However, this one will not be the grand scale wedding I've written in the past. As usual, this is more about a family.**

 **All rights to the Criminal Minds characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios. *stay calm Rockie***

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Matt eyed Lauren in the kitchen of their small Georgetown apartment as he literally started to change in front of her from law firm intern to law school student soon to head to his night class. Lauren laughed at him. "I'm fine; I love you. I know you love me." Matt pulled off his suit pants, already stripped out of his dress shirt, tie and suit jacket.

Lauren smiled. "Matt, go get dressed for your class. Dinner is five minutes away."

"It smells amazing," Matt smiled, heading to their bedroom.

"It's a new recipe your mom shared with me. And leftovers for us to live on in the future months while filling our freezer."

"I like that plan," Matt said from the bedroom.

Matt came out a couple minutes later, dressed in jeans and a long sleeved polo shirt as Lauren finished the dish. "It smells wonderful Lauren," he smiled, pulling her to him as she finished the dish, kissing her cheek. "What is it?"

"Chicken Bacon Ranch Pasta," Lauren smiled, pulling two plates out of their small cupboard. "It's already got the Jackster seal of approval according to your mom."

"The squirt's stomach is never wrong," Matt smiled as the two of them sat down together at their small kitchen table, sharing a meal together. They enjoyed the wonderful food. "I get why Jack likes it," Matt said, putting in another bite. He looked at Lauren.

Lauren shook her head. "They need to know the truth. And I know they'll listen. Matt please, I need to do this. And I need their advice."

Matt finished his dinner, washed and rinsed his plate, putting in the rack to dry. "You know I support you," he said, pulling Lauren into a hug. "I love you babe. Drive safe."

"You too," Lauren smiled, kissing him. "See you later." Matt grabbed his book bag with his laptop safely secured and headed out the door to his class.

Lauren took her time storing the leftovers and cleaning up the tiny kitchen. She knew the Hotchner family schedule with Aaron being home. The last thing she wanted to do was interrupt Cait and Aaron's time with Jack. She sat down to grade some of her sixth graders history essays, smiling at many of them. _Why I love teaching middle school kids. You can challenge them._ Lauren smiled, turning to the next one, reading it. _Yup Micah_ , Lauren giggled, _Abe Lincoln was a great man. But you sorta missed the point dude_. _You made valid points. Just don't focus on his stature and next time you write one of these, make more points about the achievements_ Lauren smiled, giving the essay a score of 78%.

Around eight, she pulled her scarf off the coat hook by the door, wrapping it around her neck and then put on her winter coat to make the run to her already heating car down the block on the cramped Georgetown street. _Thank you Uncle Dave for my car starter_ Lauren smiled at Dave's Christmas present as she braved the February cold to get to her car.

Driving down the freeway towards Woodbridge, Lauren replayed her speech again over in her head. And then shook her head. _That will go out the window ten seconds into talking with Cait_ she smiled.

Pulling into the driveway on Deer Valley Road, Lauren smiled at the light on in Jack's room. _Timed that right; I'm there for the good nights_.

Lauren got into the home, knowing its security, pulled off her coat and scarf, laying them over Dave's usual chair at the kitchen nook counter. She silently slid up the steps to hear Cait and Aaron talking to Jack. Bella quietly snuck out of the room into the hallway for some love which Lauren quietly provided, shushing Bella.

"Buddy, why do you need mommy time tonight?" Aaron asked. Lauren smiled leaning against the door frame of Jack's bedroom, yet a bit out of view petting Bella's head. Aaron was sitting in the window seat with his back against the left frame that faced Haley's star with his right leg on the floor. Cait was leaning against him. Jack was curled up next to Cait with her legs gently around him.

"A new classmate; he's Mike," Jack said. Cait and Aaron looked at him. "I mean all of it: the implants, learning to hear, getting mainstreamed, and bullied. On his first day. I want to help him. I need mommy for some confidence."

"Jack, you've never lacked that before," Aaron said, remembering an incident three years ago with his friend Jonah.

"This is different dad," Jack said.

Cait turned Jack to look at her. _What's your new friend's name?_ she signed.

 _Tate_ Jack signed. "And you already figured out my problem."

 _Talk to us and mommy_ , Cait signed back.

"I still make mistakes signing but I want to help Tate out. Mike knows my mistakes and can get past them. Tate is still learning to talk and uses sign language. His speech skills aren't as good as Mike's. And he's got an interpreter from the school district there that signs for him in front of the class. The implants help only so much."

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "I bet if you if you explained to Tate, with the interpreter helping you, you'd probably get better at signing with helping Tate."

"Good grief Jack," Cait smiled. "Shut the door. Dad came up with an educator's response."

"Mommy helped," Aaron smiled, nodding out the window at the stars.

"Thanks you guys," Jack smiled.

Cait kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being a wonderful and thoughtful friend. We're proud of you."

"Mommy too," Aaron smiled. Jack smiled with a wide yawn added.

"Come on buddy, bedtime," Cait said, getting him out of the window seat.

"Good night mommy," Jack smiled at the stars, heading to his bed. Aaron rubbed his head.

Jack noticed Lauren in the doorway. "Hey you," he smiled, moving to his bed. "What are doing here?" he asked, yawning again.

Lauren pulled him to her and hugged him. "I need to talk some wedding stuff with mom and dad. And I'm glad I'm here tonight. You are so amazing Jack," she smiled, rubbing his back. "It only takes one to stand up to the bullies. Trust me Jack, the rest will follow."

Jack climbed into bed and Cait tucked him. "And maybe some back-up," she smiled, kissing his cheek. They four of them prayed together with Jack soundly falling asleep with the last _Amen_.

Cait, Aaron and Lauren walked towards the steps. "Cait?" Aaron said. Cait looked at him. "Back-up?"

Cait smiled. "A big brother that's been through what Tate has. And has one class tomorrow morning." She looked at Aaron. "You calling Mr. Zastrow or Mike?"

"I've got Mr. Zastrow," Aaron smiled.

"Good call," Cait smiled. "The BAU Unit Chief calling him to defuse a bullying situation would be welcome in his world," she smiled.

Lauren looked at Cait as the three of them walked into the nook area together. "You can get Mike onboard that quickly?"

Cait smiled. "First off, I'm mom." Aaron winked at Lauren. Lauren smiled. "Secondly, Mike will relate. Piece of cake." She nodded at the breakfast counter chairs. "What's up with you?" she asked, looking at Lauren.

"Talk to us sweetheart," Aaron said, getting her into a chair. Cait sat down next to her. Aaron moved around to the other side of the counter in the kitchen and pulled two glasses out of the cupboard. "You?"

Lauren shook her head with a smile. "No thanks I'm driving," as Aaron poured a splash of scotch for himself and Cait.

"What's up?" Aaron asked.

"It's about the wedding," Lauren said.

Aaron and Cait stopped mid-drink. Lauren smiled. "No, no, it's not that. The wedding is on," she laughed. "I can't wait. But I just need to explain some things to the two of you." She looked at them. "About my family." Lauren took a deep breath.

Cait rubbed her back. "Just talk to us," she softly said.

Lauren exhaled. Cait snuck a look at Aaron. "My dad is fourth generation, silver spoon in mouth, high society San Francisco elite." She gave them a small smile with a shake of her head. "But was a bit of a rebel. His reading material in high school was business and economic magazines. And his favorite author was a professor at Baylor University in Texas. Guess where dad went for his undergrad degree?" Aaron and Cait smiled at her.

"And that's where he met mom. The daughter of a Memphis working middle class parents that got a full ride scholarship to Baylor to play volleyball."

"Dad did the next step; Harvard Business School now married. And mom enjoyed all those perks that money brings. She lost touch with grandma and grandpa, loving the high society. Eventually, that killed her and dad's relationship with me and my younger sister Samantha. Sammi and I wanted family Christmas. They wanted St. Moritz." Lauren shook her head. "When I was fourteen and Sammi was eleven, we both moved in with grandma and grandpa in Memphis. We got tired of the nannies and the house staff." Lauren thought for a second. "Except for Lupe," she smiled. "She was the best nanny of all. We and Sami still communicate with her. And miss her so much. Matt and I will pay for her ticket and hotel to get her to our wedding if we have to. She was more of a mom to me and Sami than our real one."

Cait looked at Aaron. "Cait and Aaron; mom and dad did not leave our grandparents high and dry to do it on their own with their budget. They; check that, dad's accountant sent a wonderful check every month that was more than generous. But the message was very clear with each monthly check. 'We've got our life. We accept our responsibility to our children. But we don't have time for them'." Lauren shook her head.

"Keep talking sweetheart," Aaron said.

Lauren smiled at him. "My aunt, mom's sister, didn't fare as well. Oh don't get me wrong, she and husband are far from starving. And I'm close to their youngest daughter. But their two older boys are one step away from the DEA locking them up. Dear Aunt Jill, snooping through Jenny, my cousin's email, found out about the wedding. And sent the info to my mom; along with my email address." Lauren rubbed her fingers together. "She was looking for a monetary reward." She looked at Cait and Aaron. "Yeah, my family is that screwed up."

"This is why I love the Barkley family." Lauren shook her head. "That is the first thing mom latched on to. 'We've met some of the Barkley family at functions in San Francisco'."

Cait shook her head. "There hasn't been a Barkley at a San Francisco society function in over forty years. Sacramento yes; San Fran, absolutely not. Grandma called them all leaches and bastards."

Aaron softly laughed. Lauren looked at him. "I had the pleasure to meet her before she passed. I can hear her saying that."

Cait smiled at him and looked at Lauren. "Keep talking."

Lauren eyed her back. "You know where this is going?"

Cait smiled. "Yeah, we've sorta got it gamed out. What do you need from us?"

"Some advice," Lauren said. "Matt and I have all our wedding plans set. And we're happy with all of it. It's the wedding we want. Grandma and grandpa invested some of that extra monthly money very well just for this for me and Sammi both. Matt and I are well within their budget." She looked at the two of them. "How do I hold off my mom?"

Aaron smiled at Cait. "Down girl."

Cait smiled back. "Thank you my love." Lauren looked at them. Cait smiled broader. "My husband knows me well enough that my initial reaction would be to tell your mother to go to hell."

Aaron smiled and then looked at Lauren. "Who do you want to walk you down the aisle?"

Lauren looked at him. "Answer the question Lauren," Cait said. "Now: don't think."

"Grandpa."

"We get it sweetheart," Cait softly smiled, rubbing Lauren's back. "They are your absent but still real parents. But you've got to put your foot down."

"Lauren," Aaron said, "lay out your case and don't forget a single item. And then give them your deal that you will accept for them being a part of your wedding. They are mainly guests only."

"And don't budge on those terms," Cait added, smiling at Aaron. "You just enjoyed putting on that lawyer hat of yours didn't you?"

"Yeah it was nice to pull that out," he smiled, taking a sip of his scotch.

Lauren smiled at the two and silently marveled at their relationship. "OK, I put my foot down. What if I get a bunch of mom's crap?"

Aaron smiled at Cait. "Hit it Caitlyn Victoria Barkley." Lauren looked at him with a question.

"Tell your mom to get lost," Cait flatly said. "This is your wedding. Not hers. You do it the way you want." Cait looked at her. "And play that hole ace about grandpa walking you down the aisle last."

Lauren looked at Aaron. "Never play poker with a Barkley," he smiled.

"And what about my family side of the church that will be a third of the size of your family's side?" Lauren asked.

Cait smiled. "It's not the size of your family in that church. It's the love of family on both sides of the church." Lauren looked at them.

Aaron smiled. "I think between a certain team, minus the senior profiler, and our church family that will have full buy-in, the scale will get balanced," he winked at Lauren.

"I love you both," Lauren sincerely smiled.

###

 **A/N: Chicken Bacon Ranch Pasta is my new favorite recipe. Google it. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack and his classmates came into their classroom for their health class after lunch. The bell rang for students to be in their classrooms.

Jack looked up to see Mike walking into the classroom. Mr. Zastrow welcomed Mike to the front of the classroom. "Hello all of you," he smiled, signing in ASL. "I'm Mike Hotchner. I'm one of Jack's older brothers," he said, continuing to sign as he spoke.

"And as you can tell from my speech, I'm hearing impaired. My hearing loss is ninety percent. And I've had the same cochlear implant surgery that Tate has had. But I got mine sooner than Tate did. My mom is a doctor. She recognized the signs of my disability. I was mainstreamed in the third grade. With a doctor mother who was highly dedicated to getting me mainstreamed. Don't get me wrong. I hated every night she and my older brother Matt would work with me to improve my vocal skills." Tate, sitting across from Jack looked at him.

 _Hear him out Tate_ , Jack signed.

Mike looked at the Jack's classmates. "My mom sat me down. 'Mike, your brother and I are trying to help you. So when you walk into that classroom, your disability doesn't stand out'."

Mike said, "Otherwise known as getting bullied. I bought in. I wanted to be a regular kid. With all of my mom and brother's hard work, I reached my speech goals. But it didn't help. I got bullied. And it was horrible. My only saving grace was my older brother Matt was still in the same elementary school when I was mainstreamed. Instead of playing with his friends, he and his friends protected me at recess time. That is until two of my classmates looked beyond my disability, became my best friends and helped."

"Don't get me wrong," Mike said, continuing to sign as well. "I'll still had my tormentors. Two imparticular: Jay Hobson and Ryan Whistler. I took care of Hobson in middle school, beating him out for the starting outside linebacker position on the football team. Jay and I became teammates and good friends."

Mike shook his head. "Ryan was horrible to me right up to graduation day. 'They're going to let the dummy give the valedictory speech?' he said at commencement practice. Ryan Whistler walked into our gym on graduation day with some bruised ribs. Which I didn't support then and don't support now."

Mike paused, looked down and then looked at the students. "Yes I was the class valedictorian." He smiled. "What made it all the more special was having my brother Jack in the audience," Mike said, still signing. Jack smiled at his brother.

"But gang, here's the thing," Mike said, still signing. "I'm gonna graduate from Georgetown in May with a degree in Chemistry and minor in Bio-Physics. Those degrees have already got my entrance into the FBI stamped. I start at the FBI Academy in Quantico in August to earn my FBI Agent status. Will I be in the field tracking down criminals? No. I'll be in a lab, helping our nation's largest law enforcement service catch bad people. By what I know best - using my skills in chemistry." Mike bore a look at every student. "I will be a credential agent of the FBI; just like Jack's and my dad who is also a credentialed field agent. And like our uncle as well." Mike looked at the class. "Our dad is also a Unit Chief."

Mike smiled. "And you know what gang? My high school class is already planning our fifth graduation reunion. One of those planners is Ryan Whistler." Mike smiled, which Jack immediately recognized as Mike's total snark smile. "I'm going with my fiancée." Mike smiled. "I know Ryan will come after me. Once a bully, always a bully."

Mike smiled. "I'll kindly introduce Andi, my fiancée, listen to his proud accomplishments with a smile and lay in wait."

"Lay in wait for what," a student asked.

Mike winked at Jack. "The chance to tell him I'm a credentialed FBI agent. And if he questions it, I pull out my credentials."

"Boom," another student smiled.

Mike shook his head. "You're missing my point." He burrowed the Hotchner glare into the students. "Who are you going to be at your fifth year reunion? Someone that supported Tate? Or someone like Ryan that Tate kicks your butt about how much he's achieved. Because I guarantee you – he will. Mainstreaming is opening the world to the hearing impaired."

Mike looked at Tate. "You have a friend in my brother," he smiled still signing. "His ASL skills are wonderful; but he can miss some things now and then. I can figure them out because he's my brother," Mike smiled. "If you give him the same leeway with help from your interpreter, he'll be there for you." Mike looked at Tate. "He still sucks on getting potato chips right," Mike said and signed. Tate broadly smiled. "It's chips Jack," Mike smiled, signing slowly. The rest of the class giggled.

 _I suck at that one_ Jack signed to Tate. _And my 'g' 'h' combo still needs work._ Tate's interpreter smiled at Jack along with Tate.

Mike looked at the class. He shook his head at them. "This is your time," he said, without signing. "Who are you going to be? The supportive classmate that is appreciated more than you will ever know? Or a Ryan?"

Mike got serious. "You all are old enough and smart enough to know about the recent, horrible rash of school shootings. Let me ask you this? Do you enjoy doing active shooter safety drills?" The classroom became silent, as Tate's interpreter signed to him. Tate shook his head at the interpreter, concentrating on hearing Mike's words.

"It's not going to be someone like Tate. He knows what he is facing. I've been through the same program that warns you about a soon to be mainstreamed student. It shouldn't be accepted," Mike said. "It shouldn't even be mentioned to a mainstreamer. But it has to, and that's wrong."

"But gang, it's going to be someone that got bullied about some stupid little thing. Tate knows what he's facing. The silent, hidden kid in the room that is taking too much about how he dresses or how poor or dumb he is going to be your school shooter. Not Tate - he wants to fit in. And will use all his willpower to get it done. Because he's taking the first steps."

"Everyone says we have to do something about our kids getting killed in their schools. I agree." Mike gave them the Hotchner glare. "It starts with all of you because we can't wait on the politicians to act to pass sensible gun control in this country."

"You are our future," Mike said. "Be our future. Rise above it all. And stop the bullying. It starts with all of you."

Mr. Zastrow walked up to him. "Thank you Mike. You spoke truth to power today," he said, shaking his hand. "And with your consent, a video of your talk will be played in all the rest of my classes."

"Thank you Mr. Zastrow for the opportunity. Do you mind if I spend a few minutes with Tate and Jack?"

"Not at all," he smiled. Mike moved the boys to the back of the classroom as Mr. Zastrow got the class talking about what Mike said.

"Thank you bro," Jack said, hugging Mike.

"My pleasure bro," Mike said, hugging Jack back.

 _Thank you_ , Tate signed.

Mike shook his head at him. "Tate, you've got to start using your speech. That's what will get you accepted. Signing won't do it. That makes you an outsider." Tate looked at him. "Tate, I wasn't kidding. My mom and my and Jack's older brother worked on that every night. Mom made me read. Out loud. The more I heard my own words with my implants with my mom, an educator, helping me improved my speech. But Tate, it takes hard work and practice. I know you're just starting out. But talk when you sign. Jack and his friends will help you. You've got to start speaking to make it all happen. Once you do that you'll be accepted more."

"Not by all," Tate said, signing as well. Jack looked at Mike. Tate's speech was not the best. "See what I mean," Tate challenged.

"Do you have someone to read to at night?" Mike asked Tate.

Tate shook his head. "Mom and dad busy," he furiously signed saying the words. "They are international bankers," Tate said, signing as well. "My nanny is wonderful." Jack frowned at Mike. Tate's verbal skills were not good. He obviously had no one to help him.

Mike looked at Jack. "You in?"

"Mike?"

"I mean totally in on helping your friend?" Jack smiled and nodded. "Then you talk to mom tonight about how she helped me improve my speech by reading out loud every night. And then, every morning when you two have study hall together, you find a quiet place and spend together with Tate reading to you. Mom will tell you how to help Tate."

Jack lit up. "Hey Tate! Maybe you can come to my house once a week to work with mom." Jack looked at Mike. "You think she'd help?"

Mike smiled, gently punching Jack's forehead. "Bro you knucklehead. Who pushed this all in the first place after you brought it up to your shining star?"

Jack smiled. "Mom; after I talked to mommy." Tate looked at the two brothers. Jack, with Mike's help explained what happened to Haley.

Tate started to sign. Mike shook him off. "Talk to us Tate," he smiled.

"Mary Elizabeth, my nanny wants to help. She doesn't know how."

Mike winked at Jack. "I think," he said, very slowly and clearly looking at Tate so he could understand, "we might have some help for you both," he smiled. Tate broadly smiled.

Mike pulled Jack to him. "I think dad might have some buy in on that as well bro." Jack nodded with a smile.

-00CM00-

Aaron walked into the kitchen with Cait starting dinner. He looked at the nook table and noticed five place settings. "Which one of our older sons and their lady are we feeding tonight?" giving her a kiss.

"Our second son," Cait said. "He wants to talk about his class chat today." Aaron looked at her. "The thing with Tate? Mike has some suggestions and I'm in. It will involve you as well."

"I'm in Doc," Aaron smiled. "But how?"

"Any different voice he hears improves his speech. Dave read to Mike once a week back in the day." Cait smiled. "Actually, Dave was tougher on him than I was. He'd read a paragraph to Mike and then have Mike read it back to him. And Dave would correct his speech, getting Mike to concentrate more on the pronunciations."

"And Tate needs that Doc?"

"According to Mike, big time." Aaron looked at her. "His parents are international bankers. They are barely around. However, the nanny has full buy in and wants to help Tate." Cait looked at Aaron. "The more different voices he hears, the more he'll learn and his speech will grow."

"Damnit," Aaron growled. "They don't support him?" Cait shook her head.

"That's why Mike wants to talk to us. Apparently, he volunteered Jack at their shared study hall to have Tate read to him." Aaron looked at her. "That's how I improved Mike's speech." Aaron smiled. "Jack is totally in. But Mike wants Tate to work with me once a week as well. And if we can get the nanny involved to do it every night?" Cait smiled at Aaron. "She can learn from me what she needs to do. I like Tate's chances of being successfully mainstreamed and a regular kid like Mike." They both looked as Bella bounded to the garage door. Mike and Andi walked into the kitchen a minute later, each of them holding a beer they pulled from the fridge in the garage.

Mike looked at his dad. "Mom filling you in?" he smiled as Aaron took a drink of his beer.

"Yes she is son," Aaron smiled back. Jack came down the steps.

"Homework done buddy?" Cait smiled at him.

"Yup, it is," he smiled back. "But can I be in on this convo?"

"Jack," Aaron said, rubbing his back, "I think you have every right to be on this."

Mike pushed his head. "Bro, I think you passed the squirt stage today," Mike smiled.

Andi pulled Jack into a hug. "You stepped up big time Jack. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Andi," Jack smiled, hugging her back. Bella barked at the garage door opening again and ran to it.

Aaron smiled at Jack. "I think we can get Uncle Dave on this as well."

Mike rubbed his dad's shoulder. "He was my bomb," Mike smiled. "A pain in the ass bomb," he laughed. "But he made me work." Mike and Jack shared a high five.

"I heard that Michael," Dave growled. They all heard a garage door go up.

"Down Bella," all in the nook area heard Matt say as Dave greeted the rest. "Mom has chili cooking. We're crashing the party too." Cait smiled at Aaron.

Lauren walked into the nook and looked at Jack. "Bro, you totally rock," she smiled.

Matt looked at his parents. "Mike and Andi filled us in. This teacher," he nodded at Lauren, "has full buy-in," he smiled, uncapping his beer bottle, handing one to Dave.

Aaron looked around. "Your mom and I are going to start making you interlopers come in the front door. You four are living on your own but you raid our beer fridge?" Everyone laughed.

-00CM00-

It was nearing the end of the school year. In Jack and Tate's shared class of English, all the students had to read out loud their final essay for the year.

Tate's was wonderful, outlining the progress he had made into getting mainstreamed. "Jack's mom is the bomb," he smiled. "She taught me how to improve my speech. And she taught my Irish nanny, Mary Elizabeth, how to help me as well, even with her accent. Between Mary Elizabeth working with me every night, and I mean every night, along with all the Hotchner family, I'm not afraid to do this," he said looking at his fellow classmates. All his classmates could see the confidence he had built in his speech.

Tate smiled. "I told you all at the beginning my theme like Mrs. Harding taught us. I go back to that theme: learning and tough love. The Hotchner family taught me how to learn. Mary Elizabeth learned as well. And Jack's Uncle Dave was the tough love." Tate shyly smiled. "He kicked my butt, just like Mike, Jack's brother warned me. But I learned so much from him," Tate smiled.

"It takes a village someone once said." Tate beamed. "I got my village. And why I can stand in front of you all; speaking in my own voice." The applause Tate got from his classmates echoed down the halls of the second floor of Lincoln Middle School. As Tate walked to his desk, all his classmates waved their hands in the air, the universal hearing impaired version of applause. Tate widely smiled, sharing a high five with Jack.

But the youngest Hotchner had his own essay. It was the last one that day in class. He had the class rolling with laughter on his take, with his Cait and Uncle Dave learned snark, about preparing for his big brother's wedding.

Jack walked back to his desk with him and Tate sharing another high five.

###

 **A/N: ASL is American Sign Language.**

 **The story is entitled** _ **Family Dynamics**_ **. I had this thought about Tate and ran with it. But it's now back on point to a wedding. :D**

 **Thank you all for the opening reviews and favorites.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Before you begin…Tommy is Cait and Aaron's nephew. He is the son of Cait's brother Tom and his wife Patty. Tommy, Melissa and then baby Maggie were introduced in a previous** _ **Family**_ **story.**

Chapter 3

It was Memorial Day. The team was coming to the house for their annual cookout. Dave, who already had sponged breakfast from the family, was helping Cait and Aaron put together the mega fruit salad Cait always made. Jack and Tate, under the watchful eye of Mary Elizabeth, were enjoying the pool. The heat and humidity was brutal. Bella and Max slipped into the shaded part of Cait and Aaron's bedroom to enjoy the AC.

The three in the kitchen heard the garage door open. "Mom," Matt bellowed.

Aaron looked at Cait. "If he walks into the kitchen with a beer in hand….."

Cait smiled. "I chew his ass before you find your Glock." Dave chuckled.

"Mom," Matt said, walking into the kitchen. "I get that Mike and I are the homemade ice cream churning crew. But did you really have to send Lauren and me the finalized RSVP list this morning to ruin our day?"

Cait shook her head at Aaron, rolling her eyes. "Yesterday was the last day for RSVPs Matthew. And you two need to notify the staff at the Hilton," she said.

"So we can let them know by Wednesday how many people are coming to the reception," Lauren said.

Cait looked at them. "Yes, this is mom pushing. You two have done a wonderful job with your plans. I'm just making sure you stick to your timetable. Which both of you asked me to do."

"We get that," Matt smiled. "Thank you." He shook his head. "The whole damn Barkley family is coming?"

Cait smiled at him and Lauren. "It's just all your uncles and aunts plus Tommy, Michelle and little Maggie. Tommy is in the wedding. What's the big deal?"

"They've all never been here before." Cait looked at him. "I mean all together. Where are they going to stay?"

"Where's the reception?" Cait asked looking at Matt. Aaron and Dave shared a look with a smile. Matt and Lauren looked at her. "Maybe at a hotel that offers discount rates on hotel rooms because you two booked your reception there."

"Hel-lo?" Dave said. He winked at Aaron. "And gee, being Barkleys I doubt they can handle the rental car costs."

"Shuddup Uncle Dave," Matt growled.

The garage door opened again. "Hey mom," Mike bellowed. "Where do you want the ice to make the ice cream?"

Cait looked at Dave, shaking her head. "Maybe try the freezer Mike," Aaron said.

Jack pulled a French door open from the pool area. "Hey mom," he bellowed as he, Tate and Mary Elizabeth walked in.

Cait let out her shrill whistle that had the dogs, from their deep slumber, bolting out of the bedroom in security mode. Jack and Tate got them settled. "Why do I have three sons that need to come in a door and bellow at me?" Tate hit Jack's arm to sign what was being said with his implants on the nook counter while he was swimming. Jack did, smiling broadly at his friend, not missing a word.

"Because you're loved Doc," Aaron smiled.

"Good answer," Cait smiled. "But not good enough to get you laid tonight."

"Crashed and burned on that one partner," Dave zinged. The group all roared with laughter.

"You remind me of my family back home," Mary Elizabeth smiled. Andi pointed at her with a smile.

"But mom," Jack said. "Tate and I are hungry."

"There's a news flash," Cait said, as Tate put on his sound processors that work with his implants.

"Jack," Aaron said, "go out to the garage fridge and get the meat and cheese tray I bought this morning just for this moment." Cait looked at him. "Did I just up my chances of getting laid?"

"You are good," Cait smiled.

It was a raucous, laughing group that wiped out the snacks.

-00CM00-

Thankfully, a layer of clouds rolled into the northern Virginia area around two that afternoon. The pool area, already shaded the Hotchner home from the afternoon sun, was cooler. By four, the now thirty five people connected to the Hotchner family enjoyed being together again. The whole BAU crew was in attendance, including Mat and Tess Cruz and the girls. Brian and Gina were in a cornhole match against Mike and Andi.

Will, JJ, Derek and Savannah had their growing toddlers in the shallow end of the pool. Declan, Jack, Tate, Henry, Mel and Jamie were enjoying the deep end with Dave keeping an eye on them. Dave pulled Cait aside, smiling at Father Jimmy and Mary Elizabeth in deep conversation. "I think they're talking all things Irish Dave," Cait smiled, rubbing his arm.

"Don't doubt that," Dave smiled.

John and Hannah Brooks were enjoying time around the patio table with Sandy and Fran. Aaron, Mat and Matt were getting the grills fired up. Jessica, Emily, Tess and Penelope were talking with Lauren about wedding plans. Reid and Kevin were debating Star Trek episodes. Cait pulled one of the French doors open. "Cait, you need help?" Jessica asked.

Cait shook her head with a smile. "No thanks sis, I'm just need to turn up the crock pot on the baked beans."

"Good, I'm getting hungry," Reid said. Cait stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him then Aaron. "What did I do wrong?"

Hotch smiled. "Reid - extrapolate out, with three sons, how many times Cait has heard that in her lifetime."

Cait looked at him. "You know I love you Spencer," she smiled. Reid smiled back. "Screw the math. Just say too many and walk away."

"Duly noted," Reid smiled.

By nine that night, Aaron, Cait and Dave stood in the completely clean Hotchner kitchen, with Dave handing another Baily's and scotch to the couple. "You pulled it off again Cait," Dave smiled, kissing her cheek. "And they all had a great time again. Relax," he smiled.

Cait shook her head. "Dave, with Penelope's organizing skills, this isn't work for me. Everyone pitches in and helps with the food and clean-up. I just always worry about everyone getting home safely after the drinking they do."

Dave shook his head. "They're all more responsible than that. And you know that."

"Doc, they all have fun, but they eat very well and check themselves. You know I keep an eye out because you do worry about that. So do I. They were all fine when they left or had someone to drive them home after they had a relaxing day. This is why we invite them here." Just then, his cell buzzed in his pocket. Aaron pulled it out and looked at the text. He smiled at Cait. "It's Jess; she's home with Hannah and John."

Dave smiled raising his glass to take a sip. "He had fun tonight."

"John can do that every now and then," Aaron smiled. "But I've never seen him get out of line in all these years and he knew Jess was driving."

"He was fine after he ate," Cait smiled. She rubbed Aaron's back. "He told me the same thing."

Dave's cell buzzed with a text. Reading it, he smiled. "The Princess reports all are home safe." He polished off his drink and smiled at the couple. "It's my turn to do the same." Cait took his glass and put it in the sink. The dish washer was still in the dry cycle.

Cait smiled. "Good. You can be the hammer to chase Jack and Tate upstairs into the shower while you get Max downstairs with the boys gaming together."

Dave kissed Cait's cheek. "For you two giving Mary Elizabeth a night off, I'll gladly do that."

A little after ten, Dave looked over at the Hotchner home as he shut off his bathroom light. The only light on in Cait and Aaron's bedroom blinked off. "Enjoy you two," he smiled, climbing into bed, shutting off his lamp on the bedstand.

-00MC00-

Cait, Aaron and Jack walked into their home church four weeks later for Matt and Lauren's rehearsal on Thursday night. Pastor Jon greeted them with a smile. He looked at Cait. "You ready for this mom?" he smiled.

Cait smiled. "They've been on their own for a while. And have planned this the way they want. Except for Jack, we're empty nesters with Mike and Andi being the same. I've made my peace with that."

Pastor Jon looked at her. Cait smiled. "OK, I miss my little boys. You happy?" she said with a laugh. Aaron rubbed her back

Pastor Jon smiled. "I am now."

Jarrod, Maggie, Jake and Tommy with Mike and Andi came into the church. Mike smiled at his parents. "The flight delayed delinquents are all here. The rest of the Barkley crew is checking into their hotel rooms as we speak," he smiled at Cait and Aaron. "Good call on renting the Traverse for the weekend; here's the key," he said, handing them to Aaron.

Aaron dug out the keys to Mike's car and handed them back to him. "I put some gas in it for you."

"Thanks dad," Mike smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

Tommy pulled Cait into a hug. "It's good to see you again Aunt Cait. You too Uncle Aaron," he smiled, shaking Aaron's hand.

Aaron looked at Cait. "Take a deep breath Doc. They're here," he said rubbing her back.

Aaron winked at Pastor Jon as Jarrod gave Cait a hug. "Yes mom is a bit stressed." Pastor Jon laughed as he welcomed the rest of the family while they greeted each other.

"Gee Jack," Jake smiled, pulling him into a deep hug. "You should grow more bud."

"I'm not a little kid anymore Uncle Jake," Jack said hugging him deeply.

"I noticed Jack," Jake smiled, setting him on his feet.

"So have we Jack," Maggie smiled.

Jack powered into her for a hug. "Hi grandma," he enthused. "I miss you."

Maggie kissed his head. "I miss you too," she smiled.

"What about me?" Jarrod asked as Jake pulled Cait off her feet for a huge hug. Aaron and Pastor Jon smiled at all of them.

"Hi Grandpa," Jack smiled. "It's the summer and I'm not going to get to ride horses with you," he said as Jarrod pulled him into a huge hug.

"Says who?" Jarrod said. Jack looked at him in his grandfather's arms. "You're coming home with grandma and me after the wedding. So are mom and dad," he smiled. "They're gonna need the down time."

Jake looked at Aaron as he shook his hand. "Really?"

"Really," Aaron smiled, pulling Jarrod into a hug. "Your sister and nephew need that," he said. "So do I," he smiled.

Tommy rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "So does your west coast family Uncle Aaron," he smiled. Aaron rubbed his shoulder.

Jake smiled back at Aaron. "I get it big brother." He looked at Mike and Andi. "You in on the ranch visit?"

You bet," Andi smiled.

Jake looked at Mike. "I didn't have a choice; my lady called it," Mike smiled. "Thank goodness for Uncle Dave's trust fund. We're raiding that to make the trip."

"Michael," Jarrod said. "All you had to do…."

"Grandpa, we love you," Mike said. "But our finances are ours; and ours alone."

Jarrod gave him a proud smile. "You boys were," he said, rubbing Jack's chin, "and are reared very well by two loving parents. I'm proud of you all."

"Thanks Grandpa," Jack smiled.

"That means a lot Grandpa," Mike smiled. Jake rubbed his shoulder as Maggie hugged Andi. Hannah, Jessica and John Brooks joined the group. They all shared hugs.

Pastor Jon excused himself. "I've got to get ready to get this rehearsal going," he winked.

A couple approached the group. Cait immediately figured out who they were and looked at Aaron. "Be nice Doc," he whispered.

The man, about the same age as Aaron and Cait, stuck out his hand to Aaron. "Hi," he smiled. "I'm Paul Granson; this is my wife Liz. We're Lauren's parents."

"Pleasure to meet you Paul," Aaron said, shaking his hand with a smile. He made the introductions to the Barkley and Brooks family. They all warmly greeted each other.

Paul looked at Aaron. "You have a wonderful step-son. And Cait, you did a wonderful job raising Matt. Our Lauren is a lucky girl."

Jack snuck at a look at his mom. "With all due respect Paul," Aaron said, "Matt is my son. The only steps in our home are those that go between the floors." Jake winked at Mike with a smile.

Liz looked at Cait. "I must say, this is rather down-scale for a Barkley wedding."

Cait smiled at her. "This is Matt and Lauren's wedding. And what they wanted. Aaron and I back them."

"So do the Barkleys," Maggie said.

Paul smiled. "We just wanted to meet all of you," he said as the couple moved off.

Andi giggled. "I love you grandma," she said, hugging Maggie.

John Brooks looked at her. "Maggie, remind me to never piss you off," he smiled, kissing her check.

"You rock Grandma," Mike said, kissing her as well. Jarrod smiled at them all.

Jack looked at the group. "Thank God Uncle Dave missed this."

Jake and Mike roared with laughter. "Word brother," Mike smiled, giving Jack a high five.

Sean, Leslie and their two boys came into the church. "We're here," Sean smiled. The boys raced at Cait and Aaron who pulled them into deeps hugs. Jack and Mike made the introductions to Tommy as Aaron introduced Sean and Leslie.

Jack looked at Mike. "Is Uncle Dave coming?"

Andi rubbed Jack's shoulder. "I don't think your mom and dad could handle him being around right now," she smiled.

Mike smiled. "The time for Uncle Dave to step up will come soon enough bro," he said.

The rest all laughed. "Uncle Dave will be there when you all need him most," Jake smiled.

Tommy looked at Cait and Aaron. "I so gotta meet this Uncle Dave," he smiled.

"He's the bomb," Wyatt smiled.

###

 **A/N: OK….my OK teacher has already sent up her red flag on the game** _ **cornhole**_ **. That's what we call it in my world. It's the bean bag lawn game you toss at an angled board with a hole at the top end. I did the Google research for you. Others call it** _ **Dummy boards**_ **,** _ **Doghouse**_ **or** _ **Baggo**_ **.**

 **If that doesn't work for you in your part of the world, you Google it. My deepest apologies.**

 **A Traverse is an eight passenger vehicle made by Chevrolet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Tissue alert!**

Chapter 4

The rehearsal group walked into the Hilton Gardens Hotel for the rehearsal dinner as the Barkley family members started filtering out of the ballroom. Uncle Nick made a beeline towards Cait and Aaron like an old time locomotive full of steam. "Boogey at six o'clock," Aaron whispered.

"I know how to shoot down that boogey," Cait whispered back.

"This should be fun," Jack snarked. Aaron thumped his shoulder.

"God damnit Caitie, you and Aaron didn't have to feed us," Nick bellowed. Maggie looked at Jarrod and rolled her eyes.

Cait smiled. "Hi Uncle Nick. Welcome to the east coast. Thanks for coming," she said. Nick's wife Janet just shook her head at Aaron with a smile. They shared a hug as Nick pulled Cait off her feet with his massive hug. "And you all feed us when we come west."

"It was our turn to buy Nick," Aaron smiled.

"I loved the open bar," Heath smiled, pulling Cait into a hug as Nick let her go, shared pleasantries with Aaron and grabbed Jack to give him a hug.

"Hi Uncle Nick," Jack smiled.

"That was on your brother," Cait smiled at Heath.

"Damn," Adam winked at Luke and then Cait. "Maybe we should sneak back in and get one more on mom and dad."

"Don't you dare Adam," Cait smiled. "The rehearsal group is dry."

It took fifteen minutes to make the introductions of all the family members gathered around the entry way of the ballroom. Just as that was finally finishing, Mike looked around and saw a lone figure moving to join the group. Cait noticed him and Andi both shaking their heads.

"Mike," Cait asked, walking up to the couple, rubbing Mike's back. Mike smiled at his mother and nodded his head at the person joining the group. "Michael; it's Uncle Dave. When have you not known his timing to be impeccable," Cait smiled.

"And be the last here to get all the introductions alone," Andi whispered.

Cait laughed. "I love you Andi. You always nail it. David Rossi gets his ego stroked again." She looked at the two of them. "But he deserves it tonight."

"Mom?" Mike questioned.

Cait smiled. "Dad and I paid for the buffet for the family. Grandpa and grandma paid for the open bar." She looked at the two of them. "Dave is paying for the rehearsal dinner. It's his gift to Matt and Lauren."

Mike looked at Cait. "I say we raid the bar often," he smiled.

Cait laughed. "Get Uncle Jake on board to be the sober cab for your dad and me and we're in."

-00CM00-

Wyatt looked around the Hotchner family home kitchen the next morning. "This reminds me of Thanksgiving day Aunt Cait," he smiled as he climbed into one of the nook counter chairs with Cait setting a bowl of cereal in front of him and a cut up banana. Leslie put Ethan in the next chair with Sean giving him the same breakfast. Maggie added a glass of apple juice for the both of them. Jarrod, already having his breakfast, joined them in the third chair, having another cup of coffee.

Jake came into the kitchen. Maggie looked at him and just shook her head. Aaron smiled and poured him a cup of coffee, handing it to him. "Thank bro," Jake smiled. "How's your headache?"

"I'm good," Aaron smiled. "I'm just glad dad drove us all home last night." Cait raised her hand on that comment, pulling two pieces of bread out of the toaster, buttering them.

Jake laughed. "It was good to see you relax last night sis."

"Dave and his sentimental speeches plus champagne get me every time," Cait smiled. She looked at the boys at the counter. "Raspberry or grape jelly guys."

"Raspberry," Wyatt said.

"Grape," Ethan said. Cait looked at them. Leslie smiled, grabbing the raspberry jar.

"I got it Cait," Leslie smiled. "It was good to see you relax last night. Please just don't tell me you're having the whole famdamily here for dinner."

Cait shook her head. "That's why I partied last night. They are all on their own." Leslie looked at her. "Nick, Janet, Heath and Gretchen are booked on the all-day oldsters Grey Line bus tour of DC. Adam, Jenny, Luke and Abbey are going to do the monuments on their own using the Metro. Tom, Patty and the kids are doing the Zoo to see the pandas."

Sean looked at Cait. "I know you're going to have them all here."

Cait smiled. "That's my pre-wedding mom doesn't stress out Saturday morning before the wedding exercise." Sean looked intently at her. "You, Leslie and mom help me prep my egg bake for brunch Sunday morning and gift opening party with all of them here."

Jarrod looked at Cait with his Cheshire cat smile. "Does that include Lauren's parents?"

Cait looked at him. "That depends on how the wedding reception goes."

"Cait?" Jarrod asked. Aaron shook his head.

"They approached Dave last night and brought up the Burnham family. Dave, being the gentleman that he is brushed it off. But he told Aaron and me they were like a dog with a bone. If they bring it up to him again…."

"Dave has our approval," Aaron said, "to lower the boom on them."

Jarrod smiled. "I'd like to witness that."

"Right behind you," Maggie growled. Sean and Leslie's boys finished their breakfasts and run off to the gaming room upstairs as their parents took care of their breakfast dishes.

Jake pulled Cait into hug. "You're my big sister. I love you. But that Cait is why I'm proud to be your little brother. You took it to that damn family and walked away with your dignity and your sons to raise the way you and Aaron wanted."

"And sixteen million couldn't buy the fine sons you have," Sean added.

"Thank you my brothers," Cait smiled at Sean and Jake. "I love you too. Please just fill my coffee cup," Cait said, holding it out.

They group all laughed as Leslie smiled at Aaron. Aaron put his arm around her and pulled her to his shoulder. "Thanks sis," he smiled.

"I get it Aaron," Leslie said. "I've had the same battles with my family." She smiled. "Just on a smaller scale."

Jack came into the kitchen, yawning and stretching. "What does a guy need around here to get some breakfast?"

Jake reached into a cupboard and pulled out a bowl. Reaching into another cupboard, he pulled out a box of cereal. He put them on the lunch counter as Jack sat down next to Jarrod. Sean added a banana and muffin.

Cait added the milk container. Jack looked at Cait. "I'm on my own?"

"Are you a kid or a teenager?" Cait responded back.

Jack looked at Maggie. "Answer the question," Maggie said.

"Growing up sucks," Jack mumbled, getting his breakfast together. The group roared with laughter.

-00CM0-

Matt and Lauren's wedding was small and intimate. It was what they wanted.

Jack, wearing a suit tux like the rest of the males of the bridal party, came out of the church's right altar side door to light the altar candles as Thomas Barkley IV, aka Tommy, quietly sat John and Hannah Brooks into the second pew next to Jessica with a smile. They three of them, along with Dave, proudly smiled at Jack. Grandpa and Grandpa Barkley smiled from the back of the church, waiting to be seated.

Tommy got Sean and Leslie seated in the front pew on the groom's side of the church. Jake got Lauren's parents seated in the front pew on the bride's side of the church that included Aaron's team and most of his and Cait's church family.

As Tommy led Cait and Aaron down the aisle, Jack came out of the altar side room and joined them in the front pew. Tommy looked at Cait, leading her up the aisle with Aaron at her side. "You look beautiful Aunt Cait," he smiled.

Sean lightly slapped Jack's leg as he sat down. "Good job," he smiled. Jack beamed back at him as Cait and Aaron sat down. Jake seated Lauren's grandmother.

The bridal party was small. It was Wyatt and Ethan, in their suit tuxes that started the processional as the ring bearers. Mike and Matt came out the same door as Jack as Sami, Lauren's sister and the maid of honor, came up the aisle to Nadine's processional music. Mike, as the best man, escorted her to the altar area.

Aaron and Cait proudly stood to welcome their about to be daughter's entrance into the church on her grandfather's arm. Everyone softly laughed as Wyatt and Ethan, sitting on Cait and Aaron's laps, walked up to the altar area and Mike pulling the wedding rings out of each of their tux pockets. Andi, sitting next to Leslie, smiled at her.

-CM00-

The reception, like the wedding was intimate. Sami and Mike as the maid of honor and best man, in their toasts to the new couple, hit on the same theme. They regaled family and friends of the love and support they received from their older siblings, wishing them well in their new lives.

Lauren's thank you bridal speech was pointed. Aaron looked at Cait. "You didn't think she'd be a straight shooter?" Cait whispered as Lauren spoke. She and Sami's parents were never mentioned while her grandparents and Lupe received her high praise along with Cait and Aaron.

Matt's thank you speech brought down the house with many in tears. He started off by thanking Dave for his generosity and support through the years. "You mean the world to both of us Uncle Dave," Matt said, wiping a tear away.

"I am the son of a blended family. A very proud son of that family." Matt hung his head for second and then looked at the gathered guests. "Being a single mother isn't easy. But Mike and my mom just simply rocked it out. On the east coast, away from her California family. On her own." Matt told some stories of those times. And then shook his head. "For over sixteen years." He smiled. The guests all applauded at his heart felt salute to his mother. "And then she met someone," Matt smiled.

"My family," he said, looking at Lauren with a smile, "our family," he smiled, rubbing Lauren's shoulder, "isn't connected by DNA. It's connected solely by love. Part of it is the love a woman who had the courage to give up her life to protect her son. Because of Haley Brooks Hotchner, I have a second set of grandparents," he smiled at Hannah and John. "And a very special aunt," he smiled at Jessica.

"And Mike and I got a wonderful little brother who we love and cherish." Jack smiled at him.

"A single mother should be the biggest role model in your life," Matt said looking out at the guests. "Trust me; she is," he smiled. "But with mom finally moving on with her life, I got another role model." He looked at Aaron. "My dad," he said, wiping away another tear.

"Through their love, even after the tragedy of losing Haley, whom Lauren and I honor every day," Matt said. "Mike and I got a dad. First off, someone that made our mom so, so incredibly happy. But more importantly," Matt said looking at Aaron, "a man that didn't doubt for one second taking on that role for Mike and me while being the same for Jack. And you've never played favorites. Your love has been unconditional for all of your sons." Matt shook his head. Cait wiped a tear away. "Dad," he said, looking at Aaron, "Mom reared me to be a fine Barkley man," he said, looking at Maggie and Jarrod. "Your example brought that home. I love you dad. And I hope I'm half the man to Lauren that you've been to mom. And when I become a father, I will have finest example to follow."

###

 **A/N: Like I said earlier, you weren't going to get the full blown wedding. But some things just worked from that first fully written wedding. ;)**

 **Tommy is Thomas Barkley IV. Aka Thomas Barkley the fourth. His dad is Thomas II named after his grandfather. I know; it confused the heck out of me at first. But it's right.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Did ya really think I wouldn't get Uncle Dave involved in this?**

 **I dropped enough hints. :D**

 **Oooppss! Tissue alert! They're in the usual spot.**

Chapter 5

Aaron, Cait, Dave, Maggie, Jarrod, Jessica, Hannah and John sat around the table they shared watching the BAU team whoop it up, dancing to _Uptown Funk_. Sean and Leslie had already left to get their boys in bed. They all smiled, sipping their after dinner drinks. Matt and Lauren approached the DJ as the music started to fade and the lights dimmed. The DJ handed the microphone to them.

"Thanks Jay," Matt said to the DJ and looked at his parents. "Mom and dad, this is your dance."

Lauren took the mic. "Please," she smiled, "for us. We love you."

Diana Reid smiled at the BAU group sitting back down at the table with her, Bill and Spencer. "I've got five bucks that says I know what that song is."

Will LaMontagne smiled. "No bet," he drawled, rubbing JJ's shoulder.

Aaron rose out his chair and offered his hand to Cait, pulling her out of her chair as Ed Sheehan's _Thinking Out Loud_ softly started to play. Jack came away from the bridal party table and sat down on Jarrod's knee. "You're good enough to join us for this?" Jarrod softly chided with a smile.

"You bet grandpa," Jack smiled back. "This is special." Hannah rubbed his back with her bright smile that Haley had inherited.

Cait and Aaron danced by themselves as the guests got to see another Mike produced video montage of the family's cross country trip a few years ago. Jack looked at one of the pictures while watching his parents dance. "Miss you Beans," he softly said. Maggie rubbed his head.

Aaron kissed Cait's temple as the song ended. "I love you Doc."

"I love you too Aaron," Cait smiled. "Thank you."

"For what Doc?" Aaron asked.

"Loving me; my sons; our family we have."

Aaron softly kissed her lips. "I starts with you Cait," he smiled. "I love you."

A couple of songs later were the type the younger crowd enjoyed. Dave stood up to excuse himself from the table. Aaron looked at him. "Potty break and then yes Aaron, another scotch. My car service is waiting for my text."

"That's all we ask," Aaron smiled, putting his arm around Cait. Haley's family had already left along with Maggie and Jarrod, taking Jack home. Jake was on the dance floor with Tara. Dave pointed at Jake.

Cait smiled. "We'll get him home." Dave smiled, moving off.

Dave came out of the bathroom and noticed Lauren's parents hanging around the bar area. _Here we go_ he thought to himself. "Dave," Paul smiled. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," Dave smiled, nodding at the bartender for another drink.

"What is your relationship with Cait? You all seem pretty close."

Dave beaded a looked into Paul Granson's eyes. "My relationship with Cait?" He shook his head. "For being a smart man, that is a pretty dumb question. And I don't appreciate the implication. Cait has been a consultant on seven of my last eight books. I felt for her way back then being a single mother; but more importantly, she was damn good and knew her profession. An article she wrote for a review of my first book added profiling details I had never heard of. She is that damn good in her field. I knew who I needed as my consultant on my second book. And being a single mother with some money to spend to build a home for her the two sons, she asked my advice. I gave it. And yes, the boys and I got close. When she and Aaron fell for each other and I found out about it some months later was the happiest day of my life. They deserved each other. I'm happy being Uncle Dave."

Paul shook his head. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to insinuate anything."

"Then what are you saying?" Dave growled.

"Mark Burnham's brother Phillip and I were roommates at college." Dave hiked an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, it was Phillip's idea of rebellion against his family. But he took it hard losing his brother. And his brother's sons."

"Then maybe Phil should have recognized the SOB brother that he had that hurt his then eight and half month pregnant wife, leaving her lying on the steps of their home with a toddler upstairs after being out all night with a whore drinking together. And then going to get another whore who he killed in a car crash being drunk. Child protection services had to take in Matt until Cait's parents could get here from the west coast. How do you defend that?

"Phillip never condoned Mark's behavior," Paul said.

"Cait has said he's as big as bastard as Mark. He just hides it better. He tried to move in on her. 'Burnham boys share'. But maybe you should text your friend. And ask him about the deal his namesake, also his grandfather, made with Cait. You bringing this up to me could cost your friend's family sixteen million dollars."

Paul looked at him. "Yeah; the Burnham family cut a deal with Cait so she and her sons wouldn't get all of Mark's inheritance. But part of that deal that Cait and her lawyer so brilliantly played knowing the old man's love of his family's wealth and standing was her sons would have absolutely no contact from any representative of the Burnham family again. Period. Or the full will kicked in. Cait and her boys are sixteen million dollars richer. Is that what you're asking Paul? On behalf of your friend? Because I'm not a lawyer; but you are sure pushing that boundary."

Paul and Liz Granson walked away, heading out the door of the banquet hall. It was past eleven and the bar was cash only. The bartender smiled at Dave, handing him his glass of scotch. "This one is on me Dave," he smiled.

"Thanks Johnny," Dave smiled back.

-00CM00-

Dave opened the French door from the pool area the next morning a little past nine. Cait took one look at him and pulled a mug off the mug tree and poured him a cup of coffee, winking at Aaron. Aaron smiled at him as Dave crawled into his usual nook counter chair next to Maggie and Jarrod enjoying their coffee and a muffin. "How are you?" Aaron asked.

"Shuddup Aaron," Dave said, smiling his thanks to Cait for the cup of coffee. He looked at Cait. "Why are you all so bright eyed?"

"We partied Thursday night," Cait whispered with a fiendish smile.

"We're too old for that," Maggie said. "Something you should learn." That earned Maggie a David Rossi glare. She and Jarrod laughed.

Dave looked at them. "I owe Lauren an apology."

"Dave?" Aaron asked.

"Her parents approached me last night." He looked at the two couples. "Lauren's dad and Phillip Burnham were college roommates." Cait looked at him. Dave held up his hands in the air. "He brought it up; not me."

"What did you say," Aaron growled.

"Relax Aaron," Dave smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. "I told them about the deal and how they might be threatening it. They ran out the door. So I don't think they'll be around today." He looked Cait and Aaron. "Do you think Lauren will miss them?"

Cait smiled. "She never accepted a dance from her dad. And he offered."

"Really Doc?" Cait nodded at Aaron. "Good riddance," he smiled. "Two less around here today."

Dave looked at Maggie and Jarrod. "How's your youngest son?"

Jarrod rolled his eyes. "All I know is Cait and Aaron got him here and he's not in jail."

"Thank you for using your car service," Cait smirked at Dave.

"Shuddup and give me one of Papa Stan's lemon poppy seed muffins." Cait smiled, handing the muffin to him. Sean and Leslie soon joined them with two hungry boys.

An hour and half later, the entire Barkley family filled the home along with Matt, Lauren, Mike, Andi, Sammi and Lauren's grandparents. They all enjoyed the brunch of the egg bakes and muffins while Matt and Lauren opened their wedding presents.

Matt and Lauren thoughtfully looked at the last present they opened. Wyatt looked around. "Uncle Aaron! Aunt Cait! Does this mean I can get into the pool?"

"Me too!" Ethan added.

"Me three," Jack smiled.

"You three find a life guard, you're gold," Cait smiled.

Jake raised his hand in the air. "I can use the soak."

"Because you were last night?" Luke fired at him.

"Screw you Luke," Jake said. The group all laughed.

"Hey Jake," Aaron smiled. Jake turned to look at him. "As Morgan always says, paybacks are a bitch. Cait and I will expect that at the ranch Fourth of July party."

"Gotcha bro," Jake smiled, shooing the boys upstairs so they all could change into their swimsuits.

Four days later, Jake paid back the favor.

At Maggie and Jarrod's insistence, issuing an invitation, and the BAU team being on their annual leave, David Rossi was in the truck as well. "Damn that was fun. The food was primo and the fireworks were amazing," Dave hiccupped. Jake smiled at Cait and Aaron in the rear view mirror at them sitting in the backseat.

Cait giggled and looked Aaron. "I don't think we're getting him on a horse tomorrow," she whispered.

Aaron rubbed her shoulder and smiled at her. "Let's not even try." Cait giggled more.

"You talk to Jack in the morning," the couple said together, pointing at each other.

Jake laughed, shaking his head at the two of them.

#####

 **A/N: And that's how you do that. :D**

 **Thank you for those of you that read, favorited or reviewed this story. I know it's hard for some to read stories about our once cherished show. For those of you still hanging in there, I thank you again. I keep my promise. I'll keep the true CM that we all know and love alive. I appreciate all of you taking the time to read.**

 **And thanks again to my proofreader the OK Teacher. I appreciate that so much.**

 **Zach story coming next. Soon!**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
